Young & Crimson
by BladefireA
Summary: What happens when two opposites cross paths? They say opposites attract, right? Ed is a college student at Central University. He leads a relatively normal life until he runs into someone you couldn't exactly call normal. On the contrary, Envy lives one of the strangest lives a boy his age COULD live, and then he gets a taste of the normal life for once. AU, slight OOCness and YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration for this story from the CatScratch scene doubled with the song Out Tonight from Rent. Let's see how this goes...You know the drill! Read, review, and constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A blonde man, probably around 20 years old, was dragged into a club by an older, dark-haired male, immediately sitting at the bar while his companion walked over to another man, starting conversation right away.

The blonde man, known as Edward Elric, huffed and turned to the bartender. His jaw almost dropped when he realized WHO the bartender was.

"Al?! What the Hell?! This is your night job?!" he yelled, almost falling out of his seat.

Al, to say the least, was dumbfounded to see his brother at this specific club of all places. Why, you ask? It was a club specifically for those in the gay community, known as The Devil's Playground. Of course, Ed was probably even more surprised to see his 'innocent' little brother working at such a place.

"Well, I need a job. Plus, you shouldn't be surprised. Remember Wrath, my boyfriend? His brother works here, so he was able to get me a job!" Al finished his sentence with a smile so innocent you'd think he was lost. He went back to cleaning a few glasses as Ed continued practically interrogating his younger brother.

"Which brother? He has two of them." He knew he was stating the obvious, but he couldn't help it.

Al smiled. "Both of them! They just have different jobs! Anyway, how did you know he had two brothers? You've never even met Wrath for more than five minutes!"

"Well…I just know these things!" he spouted indignantly.

"Anyway brother, what are _you _doing here? I thought you were sweet on Winrey."

Ed got a pissed off look on his face. "No, not anymore. The gearhead dumped me for some fellow mechanic guy. So Roy dragged me down here after classes to 'cheer me up'. Of course Professor Bastard goes and blows me off to hit on that guy," he explained, pointing halfway across the room to where Roy sat. As Ed said, he was flirting with a short-haired blonde man, who was currently helping himself to a Bloody Mary.

Al just laughed. "You can't keep anybody in your clutches can you, Ed?" he asked lightheartedly. Ed just got more pissed off.

"Shut up, Al! Just give me a Strawberry Daiquiri." He was obviously in a bad mood. Al obliged and gave him the drink. Then the music stopped suddenly. Ed noted the uncharacteristic grin that spread across Al's face and looked up to the stage to see a sleazy looking man holding a microphone.

"Alright folks! Here's the part you've all been waiting for! Tonight's midnight performer should be familiar to you! Please welcome to the stage…PSYCRIMSON!" As he ran off the stage, the regulars of the club cheered, and Ed soon found out why. As the curtain rose, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen was sliding down the pole in center stage.

Ed was unable to take his eyes off the dancer. He realized he looked younger than what you could call 'man'. Maybe 19 years old. The androgynous wonder really knew his moves too, making the perverted males in the club go crazy. No wonder they called him Psycrimson; there were at least 8 men with nosebleeds, and this guy was going crazy on stage. Needless to say, lots of people were throwing money his way. He even let a few put the money directly in his…holy shit…shiny black thong. Ed could swear he was getting a hard-on from watching this guy dance. His hair flying back and forth, the thin sheen of sweat on his skin, and the way he swayed those hips…it was all too much.

The show was over all too soon, and Ed pouted and began turning back to the bar, but yelping and almost falling over to find that someone was sitting next to him. This 'someone' had short dark hair and a fur-lined vest on, paired with leather pants and a tank top.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ed replied. This guy…he felt weird around him. "You? You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"I just enjoy the money it brings in. People come in from all over the city to see him." He chuckled. "I could really care less about _watching_ him."

"So, you're…?"

"I'm the assistant manager, Greed Alighieri." He held out his hand as if he was going to shake Ed's but Ed eyed the hand and didn't move. The leather-clad man just shrugged and stood up. "Anyway, I gotta get going." He then walked away towards what looked like a door that led backstage. Ed looked back at Al, a total 'what the fuck?' expression on his face.

Al laughed. "He's the one who got me a job here. I've only been working for a few days so he checks to make sure I'm doing things right every once in a while." He scratched the back of his head, almost an embarrassed gesture. Ed shrugged and put down money for his drink.

"I'll see you after your shift, Al…I gotta go home and get some sleep. I have class bright and early tomorrow." He left with a little wave.

When he got outside, he put his hands in his pockets and began walking down the street. It was a cold night and he forgot his jacket…and he had to walk home, dammit! He sighed and shook his head. He just had to suck it up. Anyway, he wouldn't like to be noticed in this part of town. You couldn't exactly call it safe. It wasn't like the slums, but it was far from good.

He almost jumped when he heard glass break and someone yell. He shook his head and kept walking. He'd best not get involved. Someone would call the police, but he didn't have a cell phone anyway, or at least not with him.

Ed breathed a big sigh of relief when he got back to the main road. He made his way to Central University campus. He could get a coffee or something there. The café was open until one a.m. Anyway, he could ask Al about that dancer when he got back to campus as well. Al and Wrath always went to the café before bed. He chuckled to himself at the thought of his brother and Wrath making out in the corner. He didn't know why the thought popped into his head, but it did. Weird? Yeah, he could admit to that. It's not like he was a perv towards his brother, it's just that his brother used to be so innocent and it was amusing to see him contact his inner dirtiness.

Ed got himself a decaf cappuccino. He didn't want to be staying awake all night, he just needed the sugar to stay awake long enough to wait for his brother. He could barely wait for some answers…

* * *

What was that noise? "_Ed….Ed come on wake up…"_

'_Leave me alone…just five more minutes…'_

He felt himself being shaken. Earthquake? No…

_"Maybe we should pour water on him?"_

_"Nah, milk will make for a better weapon…hey someone get-…"_

Did he say milk?! "OH HELL NO!" Ed screamed as he woke up fully with a jolt. He looked around dazedly and saw Wrath and Al looking at him, almost shocked. Al was holding a cup of milk. Ed glared. "Al? What were you going to do with that?" he asked suspiciously.

Al giggled and drank the milk in one gulp. "Oh, nothing brother, nothing at all!" he said hurriedly and put the glass down on the café counter. Ed's glare softened, but he knew what Al was going to try.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 1:10 a.m." Wrath said. He walked back over to Al and yawned. Ed looked frantically at his watch.

"DAMMIT! I was supposed to be in bed 10 minutes ago!" he yelled, getting up, almost knocking the table over in the process. Al laughed and walked to Ed.

"I see you waited for me…me and Wrath had just turned out the lights and Rose here-" He jerked his thumb at the girl standing behind the counter. "-called our dorm and told us you had fallen asleep here. She tried waking you but couldn't." He scratched the back of his head. "I mean, jeez Ed…it took _us _a good 15 minutes to wake you up." He was talking almost as if he was scolding Ed, but gave a small laugh at the end to lighten the mood.

Ed didn't have the energy to return even a smile. "I'm going to bed…" he murmured and left, practically dead on his feet. He noticed Al helping Rose clean up as he walked away.

When Ed got back to his dorm, he didn't even turn the light on. He just stripped down to his boxers and dropped onto his bed. Thank god he didn't have a roommate…

* * *

**Alright I said it once and I'll say it again...Please review! Reviews get new chapters ^^. I'm also open to some requests and suggestions! Also...I know that stage name wasn't exactly witty...Sorry if I disappointed you!**

**Anyway...please click that review button and lets see what you all think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's my second chapter! This one took days to complete, because I was going between having writers block and having TOO many ideas! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**I'd also like to thank 15x6x4-ever for reviewing! You all know I love reviews! ^^**

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning and Ed, through his sleep, could swear he heard music playing. Was it pop? No…sounded more like rock. That couldn't be right…his radio always turned on to a hip-hop station. Then he heard a thud. His eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, to see someone tangled in the sheets from the-so he thought-unused bed.

"Wh-who the Hell are you?!" he yelled, unconsciously pulling his own covers higher up on his body. His only response was a tired groan and the sheets began moving as the stranger struggled to disentangle himself (herself? He swore he saw long hair) from the ball of sheets. The alarm clock was still blaring, so he got out of bed, pulled some sweats on, and turned the alarm off. The other still hadn't freed himself and the lump laid still. Ed could hear slow breathing, so he figured this stranger had given up and fallen asleep.

Ed snorted in annoyance and walked over, grabbing the edge of the sheet and pulled, hard. There was a yell as the stranger violently rolled on the floor. Ed looked closely at the annoyed stranger, who he noticed looked female. Ed instantly blushed. "H…hey…these dorms aren't co-ed! What're you doing here?"

Anger instantly flared on her face. "Did you just call me a girl?!" she-he?! said. Ed gave a sigh of relief, but it was cut off when the dark haired boy tackled him and held him down. "I said DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL?!" he screamed.

Ed easily got away from him. "Damn, sorry. I couldn't tell. You know, you shouldn't be surprised, with that long hair and elfin face."

"I HAVE A FUCKING FLAT CHEST!" he raged, shamelessly lifting his shirt up and gesturing. Ed just sputtered, looking away.

"Sorry, okay?! Anyway, I should be the one flipping out. I didn't know I was supposed to have a roommate, nobody told me!"

The boy shrugged. "Well, here I am," he said and turned away, taking his shirt off to replace it with a fresh one. That's when Ed realized…

"Holy shit you're that guy from the Devil's Playground!"

He looked over his shoulder. "No shit, Sherlock. I saw you gawking all the way from the stage." He added a coy smirk to add to his teasing. Ed's face turned red.

"S-so you go here? To college?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah, and I'm your roommate. Congratulations, you live with a stripper."

Ed tried to ignore his statement. "Anyway…What's your name? Mine is Edward. Edward Elric," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

His roommate ignored the hand but still answered. "My name is Envy," he said, cutting out the last name.

"Wait, are you brother of Wrath and Greed Alighieri?" he asked. Envy just nodded, giving him a 'how-did-you-know?' look. Ed scratched his head. "Oh yeah, well our brothers are going out. Al talks about Wrath all the time, and I met Greed last night. Also, how many parents name their kids after the deadly sins?"

Envy snorted at that. "Any that can be proven clinically insane." Ed didn't know if he felt comfortable about that, and it was clearly shown on his face. "Not that either of them are, I just wouldn't be surprised if my mother ended up in the asylum before I finish college."

Ed yawned and looked out the window. It was still pretty dark out. "So…why did you set the alarm so early? I usually don't get up until 6."

"I don't until around 7. Maybe I accidentally changed it to 5 when I changed the station." He flopped back down on his bed.

"Well, why don't you take a shower since you're already up?"

Envy looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I don't know if it's because you were gawking at me last night, but that sounded kind of sexual."

"How did it sound sexual?!" Ed asked in protest.

"It almost sounds like you wanted me to take a shower. Anyway…" he shoved his face in his pillow, his next words coming out muffled. "I take one the night before. I'm not a morning person."

Ed was going to talk, but he realized Envy was probably going back to sleep, so he set his watch alarm for 7 and went to take his morning shower.

* * *

Envy awoke with a start when he heard a high-pitched beeping near his ear. He sat up quickly and looked around, almost paranoid. He them spotted the watch. He picked it up and realized it wasn't his. He smiled.

"Aww, the chibi cares if I wake up in time~" he said to himself. As he said it, the door opened and Ed looked pissed off.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Uh, hello to you too?"

"Envy, did you call me small?" he asked dangerously.

"Uhh, I called you chibi. I think that'll be my nickname for you. Chibi-chan!" He smiled brightly.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR ARM AND BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

Envy smirked. "Chi. Bi. Chan."

Ed growled and threw a shoe at Envy, who easily dodged it. Before Ed could throw another attack, Envy took his own pants off and put a pair of black skinny jeans on. The short amount of time his pants were off made Ed flustered and mildly disappointed. Envy wore briefs on a normal basis, not thongs. _'Dammit, Ed! Stop being a pervert!' _he scolded himself.

Envy raised an eyebrow at the strange look Ed had on his face. Then he grinned when he realized what he was thinking about. "Oh, chibi-chan likes what he sees, but oh, wait, is that disappointment? Let me guess, you were upset that I don't wear a thong on a regular basis. I don't like those, they're uncomfortable."

"I was not!" he yelled, blushing hard. "Anyway, if you hate thongs, then why are you a _stripper_?"

Envy shrugged as he slipped some shoes and socks on. "I do it for the money."

"So, ah, do you do more than dance?" he asked, instantly regretting it.

Envy looked at him blankly and then turned away as he put his jacket on. He picked up his keys and shoulder bag. "See ya later, chibi," he said as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

All day, Ed couldn't figure out why Envy didn't answer his question. The odds of him having done more were almost definite. Maybe he didn't like talking about that? _'NO! STOPSTOPSTOP! BAD ED! FOCUS ON SOCIOLOGY!'_ Ed was seriously just…roped in by Envy. He'd only just met him! He didn't think he was _this _perverted! But he couldn't stop thinking about the boy! And sharing a room with him was going to make Ed go _INSANE_!

When class was finally over, Ed went to get lunch at one of the small restaurants on campus. He needed to get Envy off his mind. Jeez, it wasn't even 24 hours since he'd first seen the guy!

* * *

Envy sighed and hung up his cell phone. He wound up with the 1:00 show, so he'd be out way too late. It was, by now, 6:30 pm. He shrugged and got up off his bed to go get some dinner. Maybe he'd look for Ed…he hadn't seen the chibi all day. He _was_ the only person he'd met so far. Anyway, he could use some entertainment. The shrimp _was _quite fun to tease.

Hmm…maybe if he played his cards right, he could even—nah, that wouldn't be a good idea. He smirked to himself, anyway. Maybe for another day…

Whilst deep in thought, Envy bumped into someone. He immediately stepped back to see an Asian boy with long hair looking at him through almost-closed eyes, even for an Asian.

"Hey, who're you?" the Asian said.

"My name is Envy, and who are you?" he asked, slightly warily.

"I'm Ling! Ling Yao," he said, grabbing Envy's hand to shake. Envy shook it a little halfheartedly and then pulled his hand away.

"Sorry for running into you…I'll be going now." He began to walk away, but he was stopped.

"What's the hurry? Late for work?"

Envy turned around. "Not exactly…why?"

"You look like you're in a hurry."

"Well, I'm talking to the son of a Yakuza member…what're you doing in America anyway?" Envy didn't exactly like this guy. The Yao family is universally known as high-ranking members of the Yakuza, but they never get caught. Just _talking_ to this guy made Envy feel less than comfortable.

"I came here for college of course!" he said, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

Envy raised an eyebrow but shook it off. It'd be better not to say anything about it. "Okay, well I gotta get dinner, so-"

"Oh great! Why don't you eat with me and my friends?" he said cheerily and grabbed his arm, starting to walk.

"Hey! Wait—" Envy tried protesting, but it was no use. This guy was insistent.

Ling brought him to a sandwich shop just off campus. When they entered, Envy was surprised to see Ed sitting at a table with a bunch of others, and that was the table they were headed to.

"Hey guys, I picked up a stray!" Ling called. The others looked at them, and Envy could see the almost horrified look on Edward's face, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm Envy, and I was, ah, dragged here by this guy," he said, pointing at Ling.

Ed stood up. "I didn't expect to see you here…well as your roommate, I'll introduce you to the others," he said. Envy shrugged, a silent 'okay'.

First, Ed gestured to a boy with sandy short hair. "That's Al, but you might know him. He's a bartender at the Devil's Playground." Envy just nodded.

"And that's Winrey." A girl with work clothes on. "She's a mechanic working at Garfiel's on 27th street."

"That's Paninya, she helps fix things like roofs and stuff as a side job, but she's still in college." A dark-skinned girl with a ponytail and whom looked very tom-boyish.

"Rose, and her twin Noah." Two girls, one with pink bangs.

"Russell. He actually goes to Central University and is studying Law." A tall guy with blonde hair.

"There's Lan Fan, she is a friend Ling brought here from Japan." A small framed but fierce looking Japanese girl. She kept her hair up in a half bun.

"That's Roy. You may recognize him. He's a professor at Central U, but he has time for us 'lesser people' as I quote him, but he still loves us and he _knows _it." A tall man with dark hair. Now that Envy thought about it, he _had _seen him before.

"There's Riza. She's currently in the police academy, and she and Roy are in love, they just don't know it yet. I think Roy covers it up by calling himself gay. And she covers it up with tsun-" He was cut off by a plastic cup hitting him in the head. "Okay! Jeez, like I said…" he leaned in to whisper in Envy's ear. "Totally tsundere."

"And then that's Havoc!" he said, gesturing to a man with short blonde hair. _'Jeez, so many blonde guys…'_ Envy thought. "And that's everybody! So sit down and join us! Your brother is on his way." Ed said and sat down. Envy sat between Ed and Riza.

"My brother? Since when does he hang out with….oh so _you're_ the one he's dating!" he practically accused, pointing at Al. Al scratched the back of his head.

"Hahaha yeah, we started dating last month."

"Don't hurt him, or I'll hurt _you,_" is what Envy wanted to say, but he decided hostility was not his best option. So he settled for "Why haven't I met you until today?"

"Wrath never wanted me to come over." Al shrugged. "It's beyond me why not."

Envy nodded. "I can understand why." He laughed to lighten the comment.

Only a few minutes later, Wrath came into the restaurant and practically _glomped_ Al, causing the older boy to laugh like a child. He exchanged greetings with the others, not even taking notice of Envy. He sat down and Envy put on one of his signature smirks. "Hey little brother~"

Wrath almost fell out of his seat and then stood up abruptly. "What're _you _doing here?!" he yelled hostily.

"Hey hey hey…no need for that! I'm hurt, I thought you'd _love_ to see me!" he said facetiously.

Wrath just huffed and sat down, turning his attention to Al. Envy frowned and leaned back in his seat.

"Do you two not get along?" Ed asked him quietly. Envy shook his head.

"Nah, he's been like this ever since I let Greed get me my job. He says I shouldn't choose that kind of life. Thing is, I didn't exactly want it. I'm just good at dancing and I needed money, so Greed hooked me up with a job. I think what Wrath doesn't understand is because Greed got me in, I didn't need to go through all the shit the others have to go through—you know, being sexed in and stuff. I didn't have to, thank _god_, but Wrath thinks so, and he doesn't exactly like me anymore." He shrugged. "It's no big deal, though. He'll get over it."

Ed nodded. "I see. So you don't have to sleep with the manager? I don't know if the others would be jealous of you, or pity you." He laughed.

"My brother _IS_ the manager, of course I don't have to sleep with him!" he yelled. He turned an almost unnoticeable shade of pink when he realized people even a couple of other tables away from them could hear. He suddenly became interested in the art on the walls and pretended that never slipped. That's when Roy laughed.

"Oh don't worry, Envy. We all already knew you are a dancer. When Ed told us about you, I couldn't help but bring it up."

He looked at him in shock, embarrassment, and mild anger. "You _bastard_!"

"That's funny, you sound _just _like Ed when you say that." Roy laughed. "Did he rub off on you already, or do they choose roommates by personality?"

Envy crossed his arms and looked away, almost petulantly.

"Yep, personality," Roy said under his breath. Envy decided to just ignore him.

But still…despite the fact that Roy had already told everybody that Envy was a dancer at a gay bar/club, he found that everybody accepted him and talk to him as if they'd known him for years. The night went by quickly, because they were simply having so much fun.

Until Envy's phone rang. He picked up the phone and immediately had his fucking ear screamed off.

_"Where the fuck are you?! You're on in an hour; you were supposed to be here already! Get your ass down here right now or I will personally kick your ass, permission from Greed or not!"_

Envy held the phone away from his ear until the screaming died down. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that, Kimblee…I'll be down as soon as possible, I'm leaving now."

_"You'd better be."_ Kimblee hung up with that, and Envy did too. He then stood up. "I gotta go guys," he said and put some money on the table. "That should cover what I ordered. Friday night rush always sucks." He laughed halfheartedly and left the restaurant.

Behind him, Ed changed glanced with Al. Al sighed.

"Kimblee gets really bitchy. He and Greed co-manage the club, and Kimblee is the more…vicious of the two. I guess I'd better get going too; my shift is in half an hour. Anyway, Envy could use some company!" He smiled and left the room, following up to Envy. He caught up to him and they walked to The Devil's Playground together.

* * *

Ed walked back to campus from the sandwich shop, deep in thought. He honestly felt a little worried about Envy. He knew Greed got him around most of the problems with being a dancer…but Kimblee sounded really angry.

He just shrugged off the thoughts when he got in his dorm room. Envy would be fine. He shouldn't even be worried. Anyway, he needed to go to bed in peace, despite the fact it was the weekend. But still…he'd ask him tomorrow.

* * *

**So there you are! Please review! And, constructive criticism is welcome too! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ here's my third chapter! Took me a few days, but it's here! I hope you enjoy!**

**I should tell you guys that this takes place in America and not Amestris. Central City is in Pennsylvania near Philadelphia and Chester. I figured I could work with that better than anywhere else, so yeah, just so you know.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Edward didn't wake up on Saturday until almost noon. He sat up slowly in bed and looked at the clock. "Holy shit…did I _really _sleep that late?" He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up out of bed, scratching his head.

Ed never really liked sleeping in. It just wasn't something he was used to. When he was in high school, he had work on weekends. Even during vacations he went out of his way to wake up early. It made him feel more responsible. Anyway, he could read more science-fiction and science theory when he had more hours in the day. Seriously, who in their right mind would sleep in for the _purpose_ of having less hours in a day?

When he tripped over a pair of skinny jeans, he immediately had his answer. He groaned and stood up, throwing Envy's pants in the corner. _'Damn palm tree just __**has **__to leave his clothes in the middle of the floor…'_ Ed looked over at his roommate's bed, seeing a lump under the sheets. Of course it was Envy. Ed didn't even remember Envy coming in…must have been asleep already.

He shrugged and began to get changed. He figured he'd call up some friends and hang out. Maybe he'd even invite Envy, if the lazy ass would wake up. _'Maybe I should just wake him up myself…'_

Ed walked over to Envy's bed and reached to where he assumed his shoulder was and shook him. "Envy, wake up. It's almost noon," he said, not too loudly so as to not make Envy angry. Unfortunately for Ed, all he got was an unconscious groan in response.

"Envy! Come on, wake **up**!" He shook him harder. He just WOULDN'T wake up! Ed growled and stole his pillow.

"HEY!" Envy screamed as loud as he could. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STEAL MY COOKIES?!" He sat up straight in bed and looked confused. Ed felt just as confused, if not more. _'Cook…ies?'_ He looked at the pillow and there was a tear…and spit…all over the pillow. He grimaced and threw the pillow on the floor, but couldn't help but laugh. Envy dreamt of cookies…

"What's so funny?" Envy pouted when he was fully awake. Ed by now was stooped over and laughing like an idiot.

"Y-you dreamt of c-cookies…hahaha…and nommed on your pillow!" he said through almost hysterical laughter. Envy snarled but was blushing from embarrassment.

"Hey! I-I can't help it, pipsqueak! I just like sweets!" he said a bit too cutely for someone like him. If Ed **hadn't **heard the short name in Envy's sentence, he would have made a remark. But he did. And Envy was greeted by an onslaught of threats.

"**_DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AND STUFF IT! I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME FUCKING SMALL AGAIN, I'LL BEAT YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS UNTIL YOU CAN'T STAND!"_** he yelled, a bit harshly. He then realized he shouldn't ever say _anything_ to Envy, because he couldn't help but twist EVERYTHING. He currently had a shocked expression, and then broke out into peals of laughter, holding his sides as he fell off his bed, laughing so hard he was gasping for air.

Once he had finally calmed down, he looked up at Ed with a lecherous smirk. "Is that a threat…or a promise?" he said to the blushing blonde.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Jeez, does EVERYTHING have to be perverted to you?"

"I'm a stripper," he said as if Ed were stupid. He stood up and walked across the room. "Besides, you _know _you want this!" he said, cocking his hip and giving Ed a very provocative smirk. This just made the blonde blush even more and turn away. While the chibi's back was turned, Envy quickly changed. He took out a hair brush and started brushing his tangled hair and Ed turned around, admittedly surprised to see Envy already wearing day clothes. To be specific, black skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a studded belt, and leather boots. The blonde found himself staring and looked away when he saw the grin on his roommate's face.

Ed didn't know _what _to think of Envy. It almost seemed like he was constantly flirting with him, but he didn't know whether it was just a joke or serious. He shook his head and looked at him. "Hey…so I was going to get together with the others today. Would you like to come along? Or do you have other friends to see?"

Envy shrugged. "There _are_ no other friends, so sure! I haven't spent a weekend out in two years!" He laughed, and actually sounded mildly excited, but also like he was trying (and failing) to suppress it. Ed smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well, we were going to meet at the café. So…come down when you're ready." Ed left the room with that, taking his wallet and keys with him.

The dark haired boy sighed and sat down, still brushing his hair. As he continued to get ready, his mind swam with a million thoughts. _'Damn…I really can't think straight. I mean friends are cool and all, but I act like a fucking second grader when I have the chance to go out. I swear, if I embarrass myself, I'm never coming out of this dorm room again._

_'Heh…that's me all over, isn't it? Always afraid to embarrass myself, but then I let my hyperness take over and I do a ton of stupid things. Jeez, taking that job on in and of itself was stupid. I don't even like the damn job…but I have a contract.'_ Envy sighed and shook his head, his inner monologue ending. "I'm worrying too much, that's what Lust would say." He shrugged and stood up, setting his brush on his dresser. "May as well get going."

* * *

Envy, Ed, and Winrey walked down Main Street, heading back to campus. It was already getting close to 7 pm, as the whole group (excluding Mustang and Riza) were at a fair all day. Envy felt like a teenager again, although technically he _was_ still 19 years old.

"Hey, Envy, I was just wondering…where are you from? I never saw you until yesterday." Winrey walked beside him. He almost laughed, but didn't even know why.

"I'm actually from right here in Central City, if you're talking about the past 16 years. I did live in New York City for the first few years of my life, though. We probably went to different high schools, since my mother sent me to a Catholic school."

Winrey looked shocked and Ed chuckled a bit. "What?" Envy asked, feeling paranoid.

"_You_ went to **CATHOLIC **school?" Ed asked incredulously. "With a name like yours? I'd think they would have kicked you out just _because _of your name!"

"I didn't say the teachers liked me. Not only because of my name. I never liked Catholicism. In fact, I hated it. I was more rebellious than anybody else there, and I was forced to go to confession every other day for something-or-other." He sighed. "I hated it, but it was better than being at _home_ with the old hag."

Ed and Winrey exchanged glances that Envy couldn't read. Then Winrey looked at Envy, almost sadly. "You know, Envy…you shouldn't talk about your mom _or _dad like that…" Envy started to protest, but Winrey cut him off. "No, really, listen to me. No matter how bad your mom may have been, I'm sure she loves you. I mean, really, I can't see why any mother would have _any _reason to hate her children."

"Yeah fucking right." Envy's mood changed drastically. "The father-fucking bitch could die for all I care," he said and quickened his pace, taking the shortcut to his dorm, getting away from the two blondes.

When he got to the dorm, he slammed the door and threw his coat on the floor. He kicked a couple of textbooks aside and flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, anger clear on his face. "Stupid optimistic girl…dammit, I hate people like that. Finding good in even the worst of people…idiot's gonna get herself hurt…" he muttered to himself.

Envy was angry. Not only because of Winrey's optimism, but he didn't like the memories to come back to him. Stupid painful memories of his godforsaken mother. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to him, willing himself to stop thinking about it. But things don't always work out how he wants them to.

* * *

"I really think I should get to the dorm. Envy seemed pretty upset," Edward said as they got back to campus. Winrey nodded.

"Tell him I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd strike a nerve or anything."

"Will do. See ya, Winrey." Ed gave her a little wave and walked towards his dorm building. He wanted to question Envy about his past. His reaction to Winrey's little mother speech made Ed all too curious. But questioning may not be in Envy's best interest. He sighed and dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Hey, Envy, you awake?" he asked when he opened the door. He closed it a bit louder than he meant and thought he woke him up, but he realized Envy was awake.

Ed looked at Envy, who was curled up in bed. His face was buried in his pillow and he was holding it in such a death grip that he couldn't have been asleep. His breathing sounded strained and Ed instantly got worried for the boy.

"Hey, Envy, you okay?" he asked, reaching to touch his shoulder. When his hand made contact, it was shrugged off.

"Fuck off," Envy answered in a clipped voice. He wasn't in the mood to talk. But Ed was determined to make him talk.

"Envy, this is my room too. Now, talk to me." Ed used a firm tone, one he didn't usually use with his peers; but he felt he had to do it. Envy's moods were like a teenage girl's. Ed tried not to laugh at the metaphor, but allowed a smirk, considering Envy wasn't looking anyway. "You know, Winrey is sorry. She didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever. I don't wanna talk. I'm tired."

"You don't sound tired, you sound like you're trying to keep your voice steady. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Envy yelled, albeit a bit muffled by the pillow. Ed shook his head.

"You're acting like a teenager, Envy…"

"I _am_ a teenager!"

"You're 19 and in college! Stop being dramatic and actually _talk _about it!"

Envy looked at Ed with a shocked look on his face. His eyes were puffy and red, revealing that he had been crying shortly before. This is when Ed took notice of something he didn't see before. Envy had amethyst purple eyes, very abnormal but very beautiful. Maybe abnormal shouldn't be the word…rare. Yeah, Ed liked the word 'rare' better. It definitely described the boy before him. Rare looks, rare personality, and as far as he knew, rare lifestyle. Ed once again tried not to laugh, an idea going through his head. He had to be serious. In the two days he knew Envy, Ed learned that he's sensitive and has quite the temper. Not normal for his age, but as he said before, Envy is **not **normal.

Ed sat down on Envy's bed and looked at him. "Tell me what's going on, Envy."

"You've only known me for a couple of days and you already want to know about it?" Envy asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "Depends on what 'it' is."

"'It' would be the thing that makes me so upset, e.g., my family."

Ed nodded. "Only if you don't want to hide it. But personally, it wouldn't be best to bottle everything up. Like I said, you act like a teenager. Your emotional hormones seem all out of whack and it may be because you keep things bottled up inside."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "What are you, a psychologist, now?"

"Envy, come on, seriously. I'm not going to go blabbing. I'm not _that _immature! I'm 20 years old, for god's sake. I know all about honesty and confidentiality." Ed sounded slightly indignant, but he didn't give a shit. He needed to make Envy talk _some_how. Even if he didn't talk about his past or whatever, he at least needed someone to talk to.

"Okay, lemme ask you this…do you talk about your emotions with _anybody_? Your brother, father, a friend?"

"I already _told_ you I have no other friends besides you and that little group of yours. My dad is too busy for any of his kids, Wrath is too young, in my opinion, and Greed is a jackass."

"So, I'll take that as a no…?"

"Oh, look, a mind reader!" Envy said sarcastically. Ed just sighed and shook away the headache that was coming on.

"Anyway…don't you ever _want _to talk about it? Be honest."

Envy stayed silent a minute, as if thinking things over. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. I guess. I mean, I don't like talking to other people because I could be taken advantage of, or hurt or abandoned in some way. But I guess talking _would_ be nice every once in a while. I also don't like showing weakness…"

"So I'm guessing that's why you told me to 'fuck off'?" Ed asked, a hint of humor in his voice while somehow keeping it serious. He was answered by just a nod from the dark-haired boy. "Well, guess what? I may not know you well, but we're roommates and I like you."

Envy gave him an incredulous look. "W-wait!" Ed blushed. "I didn't mean that! I mean…uhmm….." Ed stopped trying to find an excuse when Envy started laughing quietly. "What?" he whined.

"Nothing. You're just acting cute~!" Envy smiled. Ed sighed and looked away.

"Well, I'm just saying…"

"So what kind of like~?" Envy teased, poking Ed's ribs, causing the blonde to stiffen. He thought for a few minutes. Envy watched him intently. After a minute, he flopped backwards and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He was tired, and he didn't feel like waiting for Edward's response. He felt the weight on the side of his bed disappear and he turned on his side. When he heard the door open and then close again, he frowned.

Envy sat up and sighed. _'I pressured him too much, didn't I?' _He sighed and banged his head against the wall. "I'm such an idiot!" he whined.

Envy's phone started going off and he stood up, running to his dresser and fishing it out of his drawer. The call was from a private number. He flipped the phone open. "Hello? This is Envy."

"Come down to the pastry shop on Sycamore Lane. Don't ask questions."

* * *

**Hehehe I'm leaving you hanging. Please review, and the next chappie will come sooner! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Here's the fourth chapter of Young & Crimson! It took me a LONG time to write this, partially because I'm lazy. But I'm 17! That's what I'm here for! Anyway, I hope you like this! It did NOT turn out how I planned AT ALL; just so ya know. In fact, the cliff hanger last chapter will probably be ruined by how this turned out...but I think you'll like it! Sooo read and review! Thanks!**

**15x6x4-ever: I'm glad you like it so far! And yes, I love cliffhangers (when I'M the one writing, of course)... ^_^**

_'Pastry…shop?'_ Envy stared at his phone for a good five minutes. He got a shady call…to go to a pastry shop? What the Hell? Was this some sort of joke? He scoffed and picked up his jacket. He may as well get it over with…he didn't feel in the mood to deal with pissing someone off by not showing up. He'd just…make sure the place was crowded before going in.

Envy was off the campus quickly, but once off, he took his own sweet time going to the pastry shop (**heehee, sweet, get it?**). He yawned and looked at his surroundings. Just fucking great. There were very few people around, and almost everybody who WAS around was male, and to his disdain, many of which were checking him out. It was times like these that he wished he was taken, or at least not working as a dancer, of all things! He may get around the on-the-job problems, but not the off-the-job problems. He'd already had a stalker before…and who knows how many more he would have?

He sped up and was soon at Sycamore Lane, but to his surprise, the pastry shop was closed. He walked up to the door and peered inside. It was dark and the blinds were all down, so he could barely see a thing. He looked at the sign. Closed after dark on weekends. Well no wonder. But then why would he be called down?

Envy leaned against the door and took in his surroundings. Not crowded, but not empty. Nobody would try anything here. There was an alley to his right, dark, of course. On his other side there was a small law office. He snorted. A law office next to a pastry shop, how comical.

He sighed. He pulled out his cellphone and checked for any messages. None, not even from Ed or Ling, both of which he had texted before leaving. He cocked an eyebrow and put his phone away.

Envy waited for a good 10 minutes. Still no one. He sighed. "I'm not dealing with this shit…" he muttered. He didn't want to waste his time standing outside in the chilly night air, waiting for some phantom to show up.

But just as he was about to step away from the door, it opened and he fell inside, immediately caught and his mouth covered. The door was slammed shut and he tried struggling to get away. He couldn't see his attacker's face, so he had no luck there. When he heard a click (probably from the lock on the door), he was dropped on the floor.

_'Shit shit shit…I should have never come… What the Hell is going on? I can't see a thing!'_ Envy was shaking a little, but that was about it. He felt his eyes starting to adjust, but before he had a chance to get a good look around him, he felt himself pushed against the door he'd come through, face first. He flinched, but whoever pushed him had pushed him gently. If he was going to be murdered or raped, he wouldn't expect to be treated so gently…unless his attacker was some sort of sick fuck who found enjoyment in treating his victims tenderly before finishing them off.

Envy's mind was racing. He had no idea what to do. He was overpowered by whoever had him, and there were obviously others around. "Who the Hell are you?!" he yelled, able to keep his voice in check.

There was a chuckling, and Envy's blood went cold. Chuckling was never good. He tried (and failed) to stifle his gasp and he struggled harder. His heart was racing and his adrenaline increasing. The grip on him became firmer, and then he felt an arm snake around his waist. He squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing his fear, besides the shaking that wouldn't go away.

Then he felt breath ghosting over his ear, and another light chuckle. "Ne, Envy…" Hold on…that voice…

"Ed?!" Envy yelled in shock. Holy shit, now he was in trouble. Was he rooming with a creeper-rapist guy?! If he was, he was dropping out of school…if he made it back. His panic level went down, but it was still high. He tried to calm his breathing, which was NOT working all that well.

"Envy…would you like to go out to dinner with me…tonight?"

What.

The.

FUCK?!

Envy couldn't even talk. He was too shocked. When Ed let go of him, he still didn't move, his forehead leaned against the window on the door. The lights came on and he heard a snickering. _'Thank god I have long hair thank god I have long hair THANK GOD THANK GOD THANK GOD!'_ Envy was blushing dark red, and he refused to even look at whoever was laughing. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep his blush hidden because Ed turned him around so he could look at him. Envy kept his head down, but Ed lifted his head by the chin.

Envy glared at him through the blush and glanced at the person who was laughing, who ended up being Ling. Of fucking course he was in on it.

"Envy? Hello~ anybody in there?" Ed teased, waving his hand in Envy's face. Envy turned his glare back on Ed.

"Is this how you ask out_ all _of your dates?" he hissed, his embarrassment showing trough, to his dismay. If the pipsqueak fucking said yes, he'd-

"Well, considering you're the first person I've ever asked out, then yes."

Envy face-palmed. "And you think it's _funny_?"

Ed nodded. "So is that a yes? Will you go to dinner with me? I already made the reservations."

"Reservations? What the Hell are you planning for a first date?!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on let's go!" Ed said and grabbed Envy's hand, beginning to run out of the shop and down Sycamore Lane, back towards the campus.

"H-hey, I never said yes!" Envy yelled, still blushing.

"Well, I made reservations, and I know you like me, so we'll just pretend you said yes!" Ed laughed and they soon got back to the campus, and Envy had pretty much accepted he wasn't getting out of it. Not that he minded, his pride was just a bit hurt from that nerve-wracking prank.

Ed led Envy into a fancy-looking restaurant. The name was something in French that he couldn't pronounce nor decipher. But from the looks of it, he was NOT dressed to be there.

_"Jeez, Envy, do you own ANYTHING formal?" Ed asked, rummaging through said person's clothes._

_"No, I don't. I never expected to be going anywhere formal. I'm a stripper, the closest to formal I get is sparkly thongs!"_

_Envy regretted saying that when Ed looked at him with a smirk. "Sparkly thongs? I thought you were into _black _thongs!"_

_"I-it was only once! Greed bribed me with extra pay!"_

_"Your brother bribed you to wear sparkles?"_

_"Please just let it go…" Envy was blushing furiously and he was looking out their window. Ed was still rummaging through, trying to find something good enough. All he found was a white button-up shirt and black pants. They were by no means dress pants, but they were the closest they would get._

_"This will have to do. You can borrow one of my ties, and god so help me, you'd better have some nice shoes," he said almost threateningly. Envy glared but bit his tongue, stripping down and changing into the clothes laid out for him. When he was done, a tie was thrown at him by the already-dressed Ed. He sighed and began putting it on. At least he remembered how to put a tie on from his uniform-wearing days. If he hadn't remembered that, he would be too embarrassed to leave._

Envy sighed at the memory from barely half an hour ago. When he was lost in thought, Ed had talked to the Maître D, giving his name. When Envy snapped back to attention, he noticed they were getting an almost appalled look from the Maître D, to which Envy glared at. The waiter then cleared his throat and led them to a table and left without even saying the customary 'I'll send someone to take your order soon' or anything like that. Envy snarled quietly. Yet another thing he hated. Discrimination.

Ed sat across from Envy and saw his upset expression. "Envy, don't worry. There's always gonna be haters."

"I know, Ed…I just hate haters."

"Hate-ception," Ed joked. Envy couldn't stay mad, and he laughed quietly at the lame joke. Despite the stupid homophobes around, Envy figured it wouldn't hurt to enjoy himself.

"So, ah, Ed…why _did _you ask me out with a prank?" Envy asked, a hint of tentativeness in his voice, but that could have been Ed's imagination.

"Well…you were so upset earlier, and I felt like I'd made it worse…so I figured you needed some humor." Ed shrugged.

"Honestly…I didn't think it was funny…I was scared out of my mind...," Envy admitted, looking down at the empty space in front of him and avoiding Ed's eyes.

"I'm sorry Envy…I had no idea you would get scared. You just act so perverted sometimes, so I figured you wouldn't be all that affected."

"I'd rather not talk about it, but I have a good reason to get scared of something like that. And after feeling re-"

"Hello, may I take your order?" Envy was cut off by a cheery waitress. She realized he had been talking. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt you? I'll come back if you want."

"No, it's fine," Envy said, honestly relieved to be saved from the near-slip he made.

"Okay, well my name is Sheska and I'll be taking your order tonight. Would you like to start with some drinks?" she asked, handing them their menus.

"Hey, aren't you the student assistant librarian at Central U?" Ed asked as Envy looked at the drinks section of the menu.

She nodded sadly, "Yes, I have to juggle classes and two jobs to help my poor mother. But I won't bore you with the story. Anyway, drinks?"

Envy sighed. "I guess I'll just have a Virgin Cool Mint Margarita."

"Alright, and what about you?" she asked, writing it down and looking at Ed.

"Hmm…I'll have the Strawberry-Kiwi Margarita, not virgin, like this pansy sitting across from me" he said with a smile, showing Sheska his I.D.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks soon." She left. Envy looked at Ed angrily.

"I'm not old enough to drink alcohol, you asshole!" Envy whispered forcefully.

"I know, I'm just like that. Anywayyyy….." Ed looked off to the side, as if he was checking out the architecture, which he was, he just wanted to annoy Envy…just a bit more…

"So, Envy, what were you saying?" Ed asked, looking back at Envy. He saw that Envy had his menu held high enough so that Ed couldn't see his face. Ed tried not to laugh at him. Envy really did act like a high-schooler sometimes. Ed reached over and pushed the menu down to reveal what little of Envy's face that could be seen through his hair. He was blushing. "Hey, Envy…what were you going to say? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Oh yes it can…" Envy kept avoiding Ed's eyes.

"That's okay…I think I know what you were going to say. Funny thing is, it's the reason I decided to play that prank as a way to ask you out. You felt rejected, didn't you?" He smiled knowingly at Envy.

Envy looked up, surprise etched onto his face. "How could you t-"

"I could see it in your body language when I didn't answer. When you asked in the first place, I could see the fear of rejection in your eyes. I was just caught by surprise and didn't really know how to answer. I needed to think about it." He chuckled. "I was the stupid one…you know I could hear what you said after I left? I thought of what I'd do when I heard you whine and texted Ling and told him to call you. By the way, I can read your face like an open book. Right now you are shocked but in a somewhat good way." Envy narrowed his eyes. "And now you're annoyed because I _can _read your emotions."

"Stop doing thaaaat," Envy whined, hiding behind his menu again. He was blushing, and he hated it. Ed just laughed. Sheska came back with their drinks, and took their food orders (**I don't feel like looking up some crazy French foods, use your imagination :3**). Envy pouted when she took his menu, having nothing to hide behind, and busied himself with his drink. Ed sighed and took his drink from him.

"Hey, that's mine!" Envy said, in a sort of hushed yell. He made a grab for it, but Ed held it away. Envy couldn't go after it without causing a scene. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Envy, come on, talk to me," Ed said, smiling softly. Envy sighed and looked at him through the hair that had fallen in front of his face. "Come on, this is supposed to be a date. People talk while on dates, you know." Ed lightened things up with another one of his lame jokes.

Envy moved his hair out of his face, and shoved his embarrassment to the back, finally allowing himself to come through. "Well, chibi, what _do_ you want to talk about?"

He growled. "Don't call me short!" he said indignantly and Envy laughed at his expense.

"But it's fun! I love seeing your reactions; you're hot when you're angry. Hey, instead of 'hot stuff', I can call you 'short stuff'!" He smirked. When Ed realized what _exactly_ Envy just said, his face went red from embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Keep it up and I'll get REAL FUCKING SEXY!" Edward balled his fists and fixed Envy with a glare.

Envy just lost it, his laughter fueled by Edward's reddened face, causing him to practically choke. Ed hissed and set Envy's drink down back in front of him, trying that as a deterrent to stop the teen from laughing, but to his horror, it didn't work. Envy was clutching his sides and doubled over, trying to suppress his laughter, but failing miserably. Ed's anger was overcome by worry that they were making a scene, and he looked around, hoping that they didn't draw _too _much attention. He saw that a few people were staring, but not too many. He gave a sigh of relief and looked back at Envy, heaving a sigh before he got on the floor in front of Envy, glass of water at the ready.

"Envy, come on, calm down!" he said, hushed but urgent. "You're drawing attention!"

Envy was still laughing, almost oblivious to Ed's pleas. He was starting to lose control and Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Dammit, I didn't want to have to do this…'_ He reached up and grabbed a cloth napkin and shoved it in the glass of water, letting it soak through. He then removed it and just shoved the napkin against Envy's face. He stopped laughing instantly and pulled the napkin away, glaring at Ed. "What was that for?"

"You were laughing out of control, drawing attention, and wouldn't listen to me! What was so funny about that?"

Envy sighed and righted himself, looking at his virgin margarita. "Sorry, Ed," he said as said blonde sat back in his own seat. He took a spoon and twirled the handle in the drink, watching the colourful water swirl around. He lifted it up and took a sip, smiling at the flavour.

"Envy, are you okay?" Ed asked seriously.

"I'm fine. I was just laughing, wasn't I?" He put his index fingers at the corners of his mouth and gave a big grin.

Ed shrugged and smiled back. "I guess so."

"You overlook things, Edo. Lighten up and _relaxxxx…_" As if to emphasize his point, he leaned back in his chair in such a relaxed way that it became inappropriate for being in such a fancy restaurant. Ed laughed quietly and kicked Envy's foot under the table.

"Knock it off, we're at a fancy place, and in case you didn't know, I'm paying," Edward said with a light tone.

Envy smiled wide and sat up. "Reeaalllyyyy? Cool, so I can order an expensive dessert?" He put on the most innocent face he could, which was actually pretty impressive to Ed.

Ed sneered at him. "_Everything_ here is expensive."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The night went by so fast that neither of the two expected to see 11:43 on the clock when they went to pay the bill. Envy was out the door before Ed could even finish paying their bill.

When he got outside, he leaned against the wall, relieved to be out of there. If there was something Envy didn't like, it was being judged. That was the reason why he tried to hide the fact that he was a dancer from Ed's friends and other students at Central U. Unfortunately, that failed. But then getting all of those looks from people inside the restaurant…he hated being stared at like an abomination. It's hard being gay in such a homophobic society. There would always be haters, but why were there so many for the LGBT society? Envy couldn't see why others would be so hateful towards one type of person. It didn't seem right.

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards against the wall behind him. Sometimes it was nice to just lose yourself in your own mind. Through his mind, he could be long gone, somewhere without cars and crowds and pollution…somewhere where the air is clear and the only thing you hear is the wind. It was nice to be able to have something like that, even if it _was_ only imagination. He could relax and be detached from everything…

…except when it became a problem.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger~ kukukukuku...**

**Anyway...like? Hate? Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter and it's been a long time, I've just been so busy lately. I recently had both the school play and the concert, along with a huge project/charity event and schoolwork. With that, I'm so sorry! Anyway, the chapter is so short because I can't continue the story in a way that makes sense without switching over to another chapter. I also don't like this chapter myself, but oh well, it's all I could do for the time being. I don't want to make you wait too long for updates.**

**I'll try to update more often, okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

It's true, Envy loved his ability to shut down from the world into his own mind…but sometimes it created problems. Like this one.

Ed walked out of the restaurant and couldn't see Envy anywhere. He looked around for a while, calling out his name, but to no avail.

"Dammit, where can that silly palm tree be?" he mused to himself. He sighed and called his cellphone. Like before, he didn't get an answer, but this time he could hear it ringing. He raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Envy sitting against the wall with his knees pulled to his chest in an almost lazy fashion. He slowly approached as if Envy would explode at the slightest noise. When he got closer, he could see the serene look on Envy's face, as if he were having a happy dream.

Ed smiled to himself and turned the camera on his phone on. He smiled and took a picture of Envy's face. He felt slightly evil for doing it, but who cares? He wasn't going to show it to anybody, except Envy himself. He then put his phone in his pocket and reached over to gently shake the snoozing boy in front of him.

"Hey, Envy…wake up," he said quietly as he shook him. He saw Envy stir and sighed in relief, giving him one last shake before his eyes snapped open.

"Wh-what's going on?" Envy asked, bleary-eyed but seemingly energetic. He stood up and looked around, to see they were outside the French restaurant. Then he remembered drifting off.

"Oh! Ed, I'm sorry! I just needed to relax," he said, scratching the back of his head as Ed stood up again.

"S'no problem, man." Ed brushed off the knees of his slacks and laughed when Envy turned away.

Envy sighed. "What're you laughing at?"

Ed, instead of answering, just stayed silent. Envy's pants were covered in dirt, specifically on his ass. Ed smirked and went to brush it off, causing a very embarrassed Envy to jump away and yell.

"What the Hell, Ed?!" he yelled, face as red as a beet. Ed was doubling over laughing at Envy's expression.

"You-had-dirt-onyourpants!" he said through his laughter. However, Envy was not amused. Face still red, he stared walking away petulantly. Ed realized this and stopped laughing, jogging to catch up with his retreating roommate. "Hey, Envy, come on! It's not that bad…I mean…what's me brushing off your pants compared to you dancing in front of a hundred or so guys all the time?"

Envy gave Ed a half-hearted glare. "I am _not _used to being touched. By anyone. Nobody tries to grope me at the Devil's Playground anymore because I would always kick them in the nuts or something. So…you kinda…"

"Made you uncomfortable?" Ed finished for him. Envy shrugged.

"Not exactly…you just surprised me." This statement made Ed want to smirk, but he didn't dare while Envy was looking at him. He felt a bit proud that Envy wasn't uncomfortable and that instead Ed could make him blush like that. It was quite the ego-booster.

Before Ed knew it, Envy was already walking back towards the campus. He once again caught up and walked beside him. They walked back to their dorm in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Neither talked until they were back in their room. Envy sat down on his bed and immediately started to take his tie off. However, he was screwing up big time and somehow got it stuck in a knot.

"Damn I hate these things!" he yelled exasperatedly. Ed chuckled and walked over to him. He grabbed the tie and pulled upwards, pulling Envy's face close to his own.

"Oh I think they can make things fun~" he teased, making Envy blush. Ed let go of the tie, letting Envy sit comfortably again, and he started unknotting it for the frustrated teen. "You really _do_ act like a high-schooler. Maybe even middle school."

Envy slapped Ed's arm. "Don't push your luck, pipsqueak."

Ed shot up, forgetting the tie. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Pip. Squeak."

"DON'T CALL ME SMAAAAALLLLLL!" he screamed and threw an empty take-out box at Envy, causing the green-haired boy to grimace and throw a paperback book at Ed. This soon turned into a full-blown war between the two. By the end of their little fight, it looked like a tornado had gone through the room. The two boys sat on the floor, across the room from each other, staring exhaustedly. Then all of a sudden, Envy burst into laughter, followed by a previously confused Edward.

The hysterical laughter was cut off by someone banging on the wall, yelling for them to 'Shut the Hell up' and they surely shut up, Envy smiling lazily at the wall. He stood up from where he was on the floor and dusted himself off. He then glared down at his tie, which was still tangled around his neck. He growled and picked up a set of scissors and was just about to cut it off when Ed snatched them from him.

"What the Hell are you thinking?! That is a perfectly good tie you're about to waste!" He scolded.

"What do you care? I don't like ties."

Ed shook his head and finished unknotting Envy's tie and put it on top of one of the dressers. "I take back what I said before. You act like a second grader." He smirked.

Envy glared but instead of retorting, he looked away and jumped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Stupid midget…you're as _short_ as a second grader."

Ed sighed in frustration, suppressing an outburst. "Great, now you're pouting…" He started cleaning up the mess they had made. Before he knew it, his pouting roommate was sleeping peacefully. Ed just smiled and decided he may as well get some sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! I know, it's been about two months since I last updated this story. I'm sorry! I had some major writer's block. I have no other excuse. But I'm hoping a little humor will make up for that~ :)**

**AsunaKiritoYuiLove: I'm glad you like!**

* * *

A week had passed since Edward asked Envy on their first date. For the past week, they had been seen together more and more. They ate lunch together, they studied together…Ed would even stop by the Devil's Playground to watch Envy's dance and then walk him home. You could say the two were getting pretty close and comfortable with each other.

This is what brings us to Saturday morning's…situation. Envy would have never even considered doing such a mean thing to Ed if they were still at each other's throats…actually no…he would. He would just be a lot meaner. The fact that they were getting closer just made his natural tendencies to get all the better.

Envy woke up early on Saturday morning. It had been a long time since he'd been able to pull a prank. He looked across the room to see Ed still asleep. _Perfect_, he thought happily. He reached into his own dresser to pull out a bottle of hot sauce and carefully approached the blonde. It was all he could do to not burst out laughing then and there. With a grin on his face, he opened the bottle and carefully tipped it over Ed's mouth. As soon as a few drops fell, he quickly dropped the bottle and jumped across the room into his bed, pretending to be asleep.

Not even one second after Envy had fallen limp, sputtering and coughing could be heard from across the room. With his all-too-good acting skills, he sat up 'sleepily' and rubbed his eye, looking at Edward. "What's the matter?" he asked groggily.

Ed only answered with a cough and a wheeze of "Water, now." Envy grabbed a water bottle and walked across the room, handing Ed the bottle. He snatched it and quickly opened the cap, downing the contents of the bottle. Unfortunately for the little blondie, the bottle wasn't filled with water, but rather with vodka. He just began to cough and sputter more before standing up and running out the door. He rushed to the bathroom, with Envy at his heels, trying oh so hard not to laugh his ass off. As soon as he had gotten a drink from the sink, he focused his glare on Envy.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"Aw don't be that way, pipsqueak~, it was just a pr-" Envy was cut off when Ed lunged at him.

"Don't call me small!" he growled and sat on Envy's chest. Envy raised an eyebrow and was going to say something before Ed began talking again. "What on _Earth_ possessed you to prank me this early in the morning?!"

"It's payback for slapping my ass outside the French restaurant." Envy grinned.

"That was a week ago!"

"So?"

"UHG! You're impossible!"

"And that's bad _because_…?"

Ed huffed and looked at the full-body mirror across the room. He smirked and glanced at Envy. He was stuck beneath him, probably unable to move well considering he was so thin. Ed shifted and laid down on Envy, chest-to-chest. He crossed his arms over Envy's collarbone and placed his chin on his wrist, smirking at the now-confused Envy.

"What're you doing?" Envy raised an eyebrow. "I gotta get a shower."

"Too bad," Ed said. Envy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He shifted a bit to try and get out from under Ed but the pipsqueak was heavier than he looked. He huffed and stilled.

"Please let me up?" Envy asked. When Ed shook his head, Envy pouted.

At this point, Ed couldn't resist himself. He leaned down and kissed Envy's pouting lips, surprising him. He was so surprised that it took him a second to reciprocate the kiss. Once he did, the two felt almost lost in each other. The only thing that stopped them was an audible gasp from the doorway. Ed broke the kiss and looked up quickly to see Russell Tringham looking at them in shock. Ed got up abruptly and offered Envy a hand getting up. The two of them ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, back into their own room. Once they closed the door, the two began to double over in laughter that could be heard from the floors above and below them.

"That was hilarious!" Ed gasped through his laughter.

"Did you see his face?!" Envy practically screamed.

"Priceless!"

The two began to calm down and laid on the floor, giving little chuckles or giggles now and then for the next few minutes. Once they had both calmed down, Envy stood up and grabbed his shower things. "I'm gonna go shower now, chibi. Don't follow me~" He ran out before Ed could react.

Ed sighed and got up too, walking over to the window. He watched early risers roaming campus, some going to the café, some leaving campus, and even a group sitting under a tree with a guitar and some papers. Ed guessed it was sheet music because the group was singing, or at least that's what it looked like. He smiled and continued to look around the campus from his window. Being on the top floor had its good points. It just got annoying when they had to either wait for the elevator or take all those flights of stairs.

He walked away from the window and left the dorm room, leaving it unlocked in case Envy had forgotten his key. He figured he would need to grab some breakfast, considering he had someone coming to visit him today.

* * *

Envy sighed and leaned his head against the wall in the shower. He was still really tired and his brain was working overtime. He had three tests on Monday, he had to work at the Devil's Playground in 16 hours, and not to mention Ed had just kissed him for the first time…on the bathroom floor…and much less than innocent. Weren't first kisses supposed to be sweet…and at a good timing? Envy was no romantic, but he also didn't think first kisses should be on a college bathroom floor.

Thinking about the kiss, and no less, getting caught by Russell, made Envy's cheeks go pink. He stood up straight again and rinsed his hair before turning the water off. When he was finally dressed, he left to go to his room.

Envy began getting dressed in something better for the day and left, locking the door behind him. He immediately went down to the café for some breakfast. Man, was he STARVING. He didn't have any dinner the previous night because Kimbley had him working from 5pm to 1am. It was beyond Envy how he could even wake up so early after such a late shift.

When he got to the café, he saw Ed sitting at a table with Ling. He sat down at their table. "Hey," he said in an exhausted tone.

"Hey Envy," Ling said, picking his bag up off of the empty seat. "You look really tired."

"That's because I am," Envy replied, sitting down. Ed laughed derisively.

"Yeah, that's because you were up half the night planning that little prank of yours."

"I'll have you know I came up with that in 5 minutes, and before either of us went to bed." Envy retorted, much to Ed's surprise. "Plus, you _know _Kimbley had me working late."

"Fine, fine, I get it." Ed laughed. Envy was still scowling, but he was ignored, much to his dislike. Still, he didn't feel like arguing any further, all for exhaustion's sake.

"Anyway Envy…what are your plans for today?" Ed asked. Envy looked at him with a puzzled expression. Why would he be asking…?

"Nothing really. You know I'm planning on calling off work today, for you no less."

"Good. I need some support company today. I'm inviting Ling as well, and I think Al is bringing Mei. Winrey is automatically coming as well." His explanation was so vague Envy felt like hitting him over the top of the head. He raised an eyebrow.

"What _exactly _are you talking about, Shortie?"

"Don't call me small!" he yelled, but Ling kept him seated. Ed settled and looked from Ling to Envy. "My father is visiting."

Envy began to laugh. Hard. "You need friends with you for seeing your _dad_?" he cackled. "That's funny, Ed." He stopped his laughing when he saw Ed's face. "Wait…is your dad a bad person? Are you afraid he's going to do something?"

"No, Envy! Shut up and listen. I've been struggling with my sexuality for a while, and what better way to tell my father than by bringing my _boyfriend_ with me? Winrey always comes along. Al and I decided we would invite a couple of regular friends as well. You know, better support system." He took a sip of his latte when he finished speaking. He had the desired effect on Envy, who now looked serious about it.

…Or not. Envy all of a sudden put on a faux panicked expression. "No, Ed! The pressure…IT'S TOO MUCH!" he yelled and grabbed his chest, falling on the floor. Ling looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked at Ed, who was debating between laughing and slapping the living daylights out of Envy.

"Is he on crack?" asked Ling.

"Nope. He's just like this. Being his roommate _and _boyfriend kind of got me used to his antics," Ed replied and sighed before standing up. He walked next to Envy and crouched down. It looked like he was playing dead. _Not for long…_ Ed thought with an evil glint to his eye. He stood straight again and used his foot to nudge Envy. He was just about to walk away to get a cold glass of water when he felt something wrap around his ankle. When he turned to look, Envy was holding his ankle. He stood and looked Ed in the eye.

"I know what you were gonna try, pipsqueak~" he said in a sing-song voice, dodging the foot that came flying at him. He quickly caught Ed before he could attack again and cut off his rant before it could even start by kissing him. Ed sighed when Envy pulled away.

"Be on your _best_ behavior."

"Yes, mom," he said sarcastically. Ed's back was turned to him, but Envy could see him tense a little. Before he could ask what it was about, Ed opened the door.

"I'll meet you at the gates later," Ed said and left the café.

* * *

Envy sighed as he walked down the pathway from the dorms to the campus gates. He was on his way to meet Ed, and the pipsqueak had better be grateful. He even dressed nice. Well, he _was_ meeting his boyfriend's _dad_ after all. He may as well make a good first impression.

He looked at his watch as he got closer. _Five minutes late. Not too bad, right?_ he thought.

"Hey Envy, there you are!" he heard Ed call from ahead of him. He smiled and looked up, only to have that smile wiped off his face.

_Oh HELL no!_

* * *

**I hope you liked! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm sorry about this but I won't be able to update for a while. A bunch just happened, I have a funeral to go to, a wedding to attend, I have to move, and my computer is fried, so I hope you can understand. I have to use my dad's computer until I get a new one and (hopefully) recover all of my documents. I hope you all can understand and hopefully I'll be updating soon!

-BladefireA


End file.
